Talk:Red Crusaders
Please read the rules. No second founding chapters on this site. 21:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Why can't there be any 2nd Founding Chapters here? And also i have not confirmed that the Red Crusaders are successors of the Imperial Fists. Also Rogal Dorn has a high status in the chapter, though i have not written it in the article. TardirProductions It is just the rules. We respect canon on this site, and making any fanmade chapter that is 1st or 2nd founding would inevitably contradict that canon. Same deal with the missing primarchs. Also the Black Templars were not around during the Horus Heresy. Supahbadmarine 14:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) This is Non cannon friendly Imposter101 15:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) This is not just NCF, it is completely unrealistic to the series. Supahbadmarine 15:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, i will change it to 3rd founding then. And the Black Templars was around in the Horus Heresy. And the Red Crusaders are amongst the most Elite marines, having more training and stamina than most others. The Black Templars are a 2nd founding Chapter. The 2nd founding occured directly after the end of the Horus Heresy. Thus the Black Templars were not formed during the battle of Terra. At that point they were still members of the Imperial Fists. Also there is no way that a chapter would have 300 Dreadnoughts. 22:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) They are a mighty chapter that are Dreadnought fans. They have fewer vehicles than most other chapters, though. TardirProductions Being fans has nothing to do with it. Dreadnought units are rare peices of technology. Even technologically advanced Chapters would have very many. In fact you could probably count the number of Dreadnoughts a Chapter would have on your hands. Furthermore, Dreadnoughts are life support systems reserved for only the most beloved heroes of the Chapter. In a group that are defined by being badass individuals of this caliber would be few. So it is not improbable to have that many Dreadnoughts, it is IMPOSSIBLE. Supahbadmarine 06:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, i change it to fifty. TardirProductions Plus choose a real primarch! Imposter101 13:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) No, thets not gunna happen! When the article is done you will see why Odin Naust is primarch and not Rogal Dorn. TardirProductions No fan made Primarchs on this site. That iss the rule, no exceptions. Supahbadmarine 17:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Also. from how you have described him, Odin is not a Primarch. The Primarchs are the 20 supersoldiers created using the Emperor's genetics. In turn they provide the genetic material that allows you to modify a normal human into a Space Marine. If he was originally an Imperial Fist, then he can not be a Primarch. Also you are going to have to change your background a bit. The 2nd founding and all those following occured after the battle of Terra ended. Noone but the 1st founding Legions could have taken part in it. I know that you are proud of the Chapter you created and you may feel like me and the other users are attacking it, but I assure you I am only trying to help. If some things do not change the administrators will be forced to delete this article. Supahbadmarine 17:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I know that he is not a real primarch. Rogal Dorn has a high rank in this chapter, but he gave the title of Primarch of the Red Crusaders to Odin because he is very loyal and a very good tactican and more stuff too that i am to lazy to mention.